Imperial Scum
by Liueatrice Licentius
Summary: This is the background history for my OC, Liueatrice. She is an Imperial, as you will learn upon reading my submission- if of course anyone reads this. It's a bit dark, and very interesting if I do say so myself. 3 If anyone would like more stories from my sweet Lulu, please tell me and I shall try to come up with something!


**||The Licentius Household, the twelfth day of Frostfall||**

The wind outside thrashed against the windows of the Licentius manor in Skingrad, Cyrodiil; all within safe and warm from the cold night before them. It was the first actual cold night in Frostfall , and it was indeed that. Liueatrice walked along the polished wooden floors, her bare feet tapping softly against it as she made her way from her bedroom to her mother and father's room. The dark howling outside was enough to make any child fearful, especially the newly turned six-year-old, Lulu.

Her birthday had been that evening, and it had been filled with fun and happiness, much like every special occasion within the safe halls of the Licentius household. The timid child wore a frilly cotton night dress that flowed freely around her legs with her quick little steps, her long black wavy locks not far behind. Anyone who saw the child would see she was a girl with a mission. A mission to make it safely to the warmth and safety of her mother's arms.

"Liueatrice? What are you doing out of bed..?" A gentle voice flowed through the air, catching the small girl's attention. Her face lit up at the sight before her, it was her mother. "Mama~!" She mewled happily before jumping in place, darting for her mother's open arms. She was greeted with a scooping motion, held close to her mother's warm form. "My sweet child. Just because you're one year older doesn't mean that you can now roam these halls freely after bedtime." Her voice was like silk.

"I know, mama. I'm sorry." Lulu spoke softly before nuzzling her face against her mama's shoulder. A gentle coo sounded from her mother before she gently ran her long delicate fingers through her daughters long soft locks. "Hush, my sweet baby. Are you afraid of the wind?" She questioned before rocking her, walking back to the young Imperial's bedroom. "I've already told you that the wind is just the Gods singing you to sleep, remember?" Moniqu, Liueatrice's mother, smiled before kissing her head gently.

"I… I know, but sometimes it sounds like monsters are trying to get through my window." She whined reluctantly before closing her eyes, obviously comforted against her mother's body. "I wanna sleep with you, mama." She sighed, already knowing that her mother would refuse this. "You're a big girl, sweet Liueatrice. You have to learn to sleep by yourself." Mother replied, pushing the already half open door to Lulu's bedroom open fully, walking to her large white bed and laying her down.

"I will, however, lay with you until you fall asleep. But if you get up once I leave, I will never do so again." She smiled playfully before running her hand over her daughter's forehead, smoothing her dark hair out of her white face. She was the spitting image of her mother. The only difference being her hair color. Black as the void, just like her father's hair. Moniqu leant in an softly kissed her daughter's head before curling up beside her, humming a nameless tune until the little Imperial dozed, falling haplessly into a deep slumber.

—

A sudden hand upon Liueatrice's arm tore her from her dreams, yanking her up and out of bed. It was her oldest brother, Loucif. "Wake up! Get up now, we have to go!" He was yelling at her. Lulu whimpered as she was pulled to her feet, her free hand wiping her eyes. It wasn't until that moment that she realized her room was full of smoke, and the sound of screaming could be heard only feet from her bedroom door. "Wh-Where's mama, Lou..?" She whimpered, her big golden eyes locking on his similar colored ones. He was twelve years old, and much taller than her.

"No time, hurry!" He growled impatiently before tugging her with him quickly out of the bedroom. The hall was smokier than her room, and it stung her lungs. Coughing out, she wiped her newly burning eyes. Where was the smoke coming from? Where was her mama and papa? Where was Loucif taking her? "Lulu! Loucif!" Another familiar voice rang out, causing both of the siblings to look up. It was Lucius, the younger of her big brothers. He ran to them and snatched up Lulu's free hand, tugging her down a different direction of the hallway, leading them away from the screams and yells. "This is the only way, hurry!" Lucius demanded, leading his brother and sister close behind towards the basement.

"Did you find them..!" Loucif questioned Lucius, his golden eyes locked onto his brother's. He didn't answer, only kept running. "Where's mommy…" Lulu whined shakily before they reached the door. "Lulu, hush, please. We have to get out of here." "No!" The small Imperial girl tore her hands away from her brothers', tears overflowing in her big childish eyes. "Where is everyone?! Why is there smoke? Why are people screaming!" She was sobbing by this point, her brothers staring wide eyed at her. Lucius stepped in and hugged her, his hand pressed softly against the back of her head. He was always the nicest to her. "I'm so sorry Liueatrice… We have to go. Mama and papa are gone… There are people in the house trying to find us, and if we don't go now we will all get hurt."

Loucif looked around nervously before impatiently looking at his younger siblings, his face filled with worry and impatience. "We have to leave now, you guys…" He murmured before the sound of men booming in the hallway made all three of them flinch. A large terrifying man stormed into the hall the they were in, spotting them and pointing his sword in their direction. "They're here! Get 'em!" He growled a terrifying howl as a horde of more than ten other men stormed the hall, causing Loucif and Lucius to grab their baby sister and pull her into the basement, slamming the heavy door shut and throwing down the large lock, barring the door from the inside.

Moments felt like hours as they ran down the stairs and searched for the basement door that lead outside, shoving it open. "Go Lulu, run to the guards on watch and tell them that men are in our house! Run!" Loucif demanded before pulling a sword out of a sheath on his hip, looking back at the basement door that was being bashed in. Lucius smiled shakily before softly kissing Lulu's head, lifting her up and pushing her out of the small door above them all. "Hurry Lulu, we love you. Please go!" He pulled the doors closed, leaving Lulu wide eyed and sobbing in the snow beside their home.

After a moment of shock, Liueatrice took off through the snow, running out into the stone streets of Skingrad. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" Lulu screamed, sobbing as she ran, her dirty feet hitting the floor quicker than they had ever done so before. By the time she found a guard, her entire home was a fiery beacon in the middle of a dark sleeping city. The basement was spewing fire from the door she was pushed from, and all of the windows were gone and spewing embers and waves of fire. The roof caved in by the time the guards and some of the citizens even began to pour buckets of water on the house.

The sun was rising, allowing a dim gray light to shine upon Skingrad. There was nothing left where her home once stood, only charred wood and debris. Lulu had nowhere now. She sat quietly on the curb across the street from her once home, her arms wrapped tight around her knees. Her white sleep dress was dirtied and torn, and her porcelain skin covered in ash from the fire. She was alone. Her mother was gone. Her father. Her brothers. She had no other family. No one. The silence was deafening. She felt cold…

**||Foster the Forsaken Child||**

Silence swept over The Great Chapel of Julianos, Liueatrice sat silently. There was no one in the main room of the chapel, no one but her. She couldn't sleep, and she couldn't eat. She spent most of her days staring up at the chapel windows, gazing at the a Gods that took her family from her. The Gods that allowed a small child to feel such sadness. Liueatrice hated them all. Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Talos and Zenithar. All of them. None of them would even be bothered to help her family. None of them spoke to her to tell her it was for a reason. Not Stendarr, not Arkay, not even Mara. The only thing she could feel was numbing coldness.

A coldness that felt like a tight blanket. A blanket that should have made her feel warm, but only gave off the cold of sadness and pain. It reminded her of how death must have felt. Tears welled in the small child's eyes before she leaned forward in the bench she sat in, her head pressing against the back of the bench in front of her. It felt cool— but still warmer than her body felt. It had been a week since the fire, and she hadn't felt happy at all. She hadn't felt love. She hadn't felt the embrace of another human. There was no one for her anymore.

The sudden sound of footsteps coming up the steps that led to the sleeping area of the church caused the small Imperial to slowly look over her shoulder and gaze upon the form of the priest. He was an old man, older than her father was. He reminded her of a tree. A towering old tree. He was a Nord. It was so obvious that even Liueateice could tell. "Child," he spoke out, smiling softly at her. Lulu stood up and walked to the isle between the rows of seats, her head bowing emotionlessly in respect to the elder. She was indeed very young, but her mother taught her manners. "Sir…" She replied quietly.

"Come, I have much to tell you." He continued his soft smile as he placed his large hands upon her shoulders, his deep and slightly foggy looking blue eyes looked her face over. "I have found a home for you in the Imperial City. Have you ever been there?" He knelt down to look up into her saddened eyes. "No, sir." She answered quietly before the priest chuckled. "Well, a kind Altmer family has requested that we send you to stay with them in the Elven Gardens District. It's a very beautiful place, I promise." He nodded kindly before cupping her plump cheeks in his wrinkly hands.

"Thank you, sir." She murmured before forcing a small smile, trying her best to show her appreciation to the Nord. "You have done so much for me. I am truly in your debt." Lulu spoke emotionlessly before stepped back and curtsying swiftly. The priest frowned before standing up and placing his hand upon her head. "Child, take care. You're family was always very kind and generous to this chapel. They were Gods fearing people, and you are no different. Remember this." He tried to comfort her with this, but only got a sudden look of disgust from the child. This was quickly replaced by her regular straight face before she bowed again— but not before he saw the look. "Of course, sir. Thank you more than anything."

Liueatrice walked away, making her way downstairs to gather the things she did have. Which wasn't much. She was given a dull deep red dress from the church and a pair of black shoes and black stockings. A blanket, and a small backpack. It only took her a half hour to get her things packed and herself looking presentable for when the High Elf family arrived. She still couldn't feel anything, nothing but a dull pain at the back of her head. A soft feeling of loneliness within her chest.

**||The Faethar Family||**

"Murmon Faethar. And this is my wife, Sondarya." A tall High Elf male spoke in a steady and dominate voice, his large slanted eyes peering down at the small Imperial before him. He held his hands regally behind his back as he slowly walked around the small child, examining her. "You look very thin." He grumbled quietly before his gaze shot up and locked on the Nord priest, making him flinch in shock. "Has she been eating, 'priest'?" He asked in an annoyed voice, his thin hand letting go of the other to place it upon the young Imperial's chin.

"N-No, sir. She's refused food— she says she has no appetite." He stumbled over his words before glancing down at Liueatrice. The Altmer sighed before looking back down into the small girl's big golden eyes, his light green ones locked on them firmly, examining. "Very interesting eyes… You're an Imperial, girl?" He questioned her this time, flashing a small urging smile at her. After a moment of silence, Liueatrice smiled politely and nodded her head. "Yes, sir." He nodded before letting her chin go, his form straightening up as he returned to his regular superior looking stance. "We'll be off then. Come along, Liueatrice." He nodded at the priest.

The priest bowed his head before Sondaryl reached in and took hold of Liueatrice's hand, gently urging her along. "Come now, dear. We have a carriage outside of the gates." Liueatrice nodded timidly before looking back at the priest, giving him one smile before bowing her head at him, thanking him for all he had done. Even if she hated the Gods, he was still a good man— and he took her in when no one else would. "Thank you." She added before turning back to her new foster mother, her grip tightening around her hand.

Once the three of them arrived at the front gate, they climbed into the luxurious looking carriage, Lulu sitting across from the two Altmer that had adopted her. She had never seen High Elves before, they were beautiful. They were golden, and their ears were so pretty. They looked like knives to her. "Liueatrice." Lulu snapped out of he thoughts, quickly looking up to the male elf, her eyes wide. She was a little embarrassed for staring. "Did you have any siblings..?" He asked as the carriage began to move, the sound of horses echoing throughout the cool air.

"Y-Yes, sir." She smiled softy, her heart sending a twinge of pain throughout her entire being. "I had two older brothers." She added timidly before looking down at her lap. She never knew that she would miss her family so much. "Poor thing. So young— even for Imperial standards." The female spoke out, a saddened look shown as she gazed upon the young Liueatrice. "Just barely born six years ago." She murmured afterwards before gazing out of the window. Skingrad was in sight. Her eyes widened. She had never been out of Skingrad before, so she had never seen it from the outside. It was beautiful. Her pained heart felt emotion for the first time since her family died. She was in awe of the beautiful city.

**||The Imperial City and the Young Altmer||**

"We're home, Ingdil." Sondaryl called out, her tall form seemingly floating across the main room of the large home, her long gown making it look this way. She stopped beside the staircase and motioned for Liueateice to come closer. She nervously stepped closer, her hands holding one another in front of her dress' skirt. On the way to the Imperial City her foster mother and father told her about their son. He was around her age— ten years old. She also learned that Altmer lived a lot longer than the human races— some lived up to 1200 years old. The naive child wondered if she would live to see that age.

"Yes, mother?" A small boy who looked almost exactly like his father walked down the stairs, his eyes big and light green. The only thing that made him look different from his father was his eye shape and lips, he got those from his mother. She could tell. His gaze shifted from his mother to Liueateice, his brows raising in curiosity. "Oh." He walked down the stairs quicker than Liueateice thought he could. "My name is Ingdil Faethar. You must be the little Imperial girl." He glanced up at his mother before smiling. "She's. Small." His mother laughed softly before nodding, her gaze shifting to Murmon.

Murmon stepped in, his hands behind his back as he stared down at his son. "She is your new sister for now. Until another suitable family is found for her. You will treat her as such and you may not call her names, do you understand me, boy?" Ingdil gave a small scoff before folding his arms, glancing back down at Lulu. "Of course. I'm not an idiot." He gripped Liueatrice's arm and pulled her up the stairs with him. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." He murmured before waving back at his parents. "We're going to go and play now." The adult High Elves stared at them before they disappeared, Murmon glancing at his wife. "… Not an idiot? Sometimes I wonder." He sighed before stepping away. "Murmon..!" Sondaryl growled before following close behind him.

—

"This is your room. We've been using it for storage, but as you can see we've cleared it out and made it look quite acceptable." He nodded, his eyes scanning the room before locking on her. "So… Your family is gone? How did it happen?" He smirked, walking inside of the room to sit on her bed. "Did you see how it all happened~?" He asked with an unwanted curiosity. Lulu stared at him wide eyed for a moment before walking in after him, sitting on the floor in front of him. "Y… Yes. Well. N-Not really. I mean, I know what happened…" She trailed off timidly, her arms wrapped tightly around her black-clad knees. "There were some men. I heard they were mercenaries. O-Or something… They broke in, in the middle of the night and started setting everything on fire." She trailed off.

"Gah, how brutal. That must have been cool to see." He laughed out, his gaze shifting from her to the ceiling. "I mean, not that it isn't terrible or anything. I just mean. You know… All that fire." He broke out in laughter again, his slender hands gripping his sides before he finally finished. "I… I suppose…" Lulu stared sadly at him, the memories of the night making her feel terrible. He glanced down at her before frowning. "Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head, sliding off of the bed to sit beside her. "I didn't mean to make you sad." He murmured before glancing to the side. "Wanna play hide and seek or something?" He asked out of nowhere, smiling a large toothy grin. "H-Hide an seek..? I… I guess so." She gave a small smile to Ingdil.

—

A loud bang woke Liueatrice up, her eyes shooting open in shock. What was that..? She sat up and looked at the door to her room. It had been a little over eight months— it was Sun's Height. The Imperial City was never really too hot though, always mild; even in the beginning of summer. Even in the winter of the year before it never got too cold. Lulu pushed the thick blanket off of herself before she stood up and opened the door to the upstairs hallway of the Faethar house. The banging continued, slowly pulling the young Imperial out of her room and into the hall. What could it have been? There were never any sudden sounds in the High Elf house. It was always quiet and calm.

Moments later she realized it was the front door, and it wasn't banging, it was knocking. Hard knocking. She walked down the stairs as stood half way down them, watching as her beautiful foster mother walked to the door, unlocking it and yanking it open. "My goodness, it's six in the morning! My children are sleeping." She glared at the courier standing before her, his head bowing in apology. "My apologies madam. I am here for the child you took in nine months ago..? They've found a permanent home for her." He smiled before handing Sondarya a small envelope, sealed with a red Empire seal. "Oh, I see…" She murmured before stepping back and nodding. "One moment, I'll read this and we'll see about all of this."

**||The Great City of Cheydinhal||**

The carriage ride to Cheydinhal was quiet, and very very lonely. The cold feeling returned and the numbness crept back into her heart. She knew that her life with the Altmer family wasn't one she was going to have forever, but it was one that was taken away too soon. She didn't want to move again. She was just getting used to The Imperial City. As well as the High Elf family.

The sudden stop of the carriage launched Lulu forward, her hands moving up to stop herself from hitting the floor and hurting herself. "A-Ah..!" She whined before shakily pulling herself up, her knees trembling before pushing together as she stood. Lulu moved to the door, pushing it open to see the new city that would be her home for as long as possible. And there it was, Cheydinhal. It was beautiful. It looked so different— was it because it was so far east in Cyrodiil? So close to Morrowind? She jumped out of the carriage, her gaze shifting from the horses to the front gates.

After a few moments, there was still no sign of anyone to pick her up. Where was the family she was supposed to be staying with..? She sighed and stepped closer to the stables, her eyes locking on the horses. "Bl-Black horses..?" She spoke out in awe. She had never seen black horses before— they were beautiful. She gazed up at them before shyly reaching up, her hand flat and open as she cooed gently, trying to get one of them to come in close so she could maybe touch one.

"HEY." A loud booming voice forced Lulu to flinch forward, her hands shakily gripping the wooden fence roughly. Looking back wide eyed, she saw a male— Imperial— standing behind her, his arms crossed right over his chest. "Don't touch the horses, you'll give them a disease or something." He rolled his eyes before stepping in to grip her arm. "Let's go." He sighed as he pulled her along. "My name is Ventius. That's all you need to know." He grumbled before shooting a glare in her direction. "Eh… You're tiny. Do you even eat?" He shook his head before looking back ahead, watching as the guards pushed the gates open for them.

"I-I… I just… I-I mean…" She whimpered, her eyes wide and her form trembling under his rough grip. "M-My name is Liu—" He shot a glare at her. "Don't you dare speak unless you are told to." He shook his head before dragging her close behind himself. "This is not like any other place you've ever been. You will have chores and you will do work. You do exactly as I say or you will be punished severely." He growled before the two of them reached an old looking house that seemed more rundown than the rest.

By the time he forced her inside of the house, she was trembling, her eyes wide. The place was terrifying; and dusty. She could hear another person upstairs, gaining a curious look from the small Imperial. "That's Vitia. She'll be your… What'dya call it. Mother figure..?" He shrugged before shoving her into the house, slamming the door behind himself. "Get your arse upstairs and stay there. I'm sick of lookin' at you." He groaned before leaving her side and entering the kitchen.

Silence swept over the house before she walked nervously up the stairs, eyeing the splintery walls as she did so— making a mental note not to touch them. As she reached the top stairs, her arms wrapped nervously around her backpack. Where was the woman..? "Who in Nocturnal's name are you..? Oh… The girl." She stood in the hallway after looking out from inside of a room. She held a rag-like blanket, tossing it at her. "This is your room. Do whatever to it, just don't make any noise." She walked past Lulu, who had just barely caught the blanket, eyes still wide and locked on the woman. "I hate kids." She murmured as she passed her by.

—

"Up." The words startled Liueatrice awake, her chest heaving from the surprise. She sat up and looked at where the voice had come from. It was Vitia. She was holding a roll of bread, which she tossed at her. "Get up, I said! Eat that. You have work to do." She turned on her heel and left her alone, her hands shakily taking hold of the bread. A loud growl sounded from her stomach; she hadn't eaten the night before. She quickly pushed the bread to her lips, taking a huge bite out of it and quickly devouring the roll. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted— or at least that she could remember. It had almost been two days. She wasn't complaining about the food at all.

After finishing off the bread, she got up as instructed and dressed, making her way down stairs. Vitia wasn't there, it was Ventius. He was standing there with his arms crossed and his toe tapping on the splintery wooden floor. "Hm. Took you long enough. Get over here, you have work to do. No cleaning, mind you. Actual work. You don't get to be a child anymore. You're— how old are you?" Lulu stared wide eyed at him, nervously speaking up. "I-I'm going to be seven in Frostfall." She murmured shyly. "Almost seven? You're practically an adult." He scoffed before gripping her by the arm and leading her down to the basement of the house. "You're gonna learn how to get some work done today. Have you got any experience in sneaking..?" He eyed her before stopping at the bottom of the stairs, yanking her down beside himself before crossing his arms again.

"S-Sneaking..? No, sir. None." He stared hard at her before leaning in eye to eye with her. "S-S-S-Sneaking? What in Nocturnal's name is wrong with you?! STOP THE GODS FORSAKEN STUTTERING!" He shoved her before walking further into the basement, showing what looked to be a training room. It was the only nice looking thing in the entire house. "You're gonna learn. We can't keep you around if you can't make yourself useful." Lulu shakily wiped tears out of her eyes before nodding obediently. "Y… Yes sir. Forgive me, sir." She whimpered before nervously following him.

**||The Thieving Imperial||**

It had been three months, three long months since Liueatrice was taken in by the Imperial couple Vitia and Ventius. And in those three months, she had almost mastered the Sneaking skill— with help from Ventius. He was a master thief. She had found this out after he taught her how to pick locks and pockets. She couldn't pick pockets, it was too difficult, but Ventius was amazing at it. Her birthday was in one week, she would be turning seven. Seven years old and almost a master at sneaking. And tonight was her first burglary. Ventius had confidence in her, and she wasn't about to break that trust. She had worked too hard to build it— he was even starting to be nice to her. Vitia on the other hand still hated her guts.

"Lu, get 'yer arse down here, I need to give you something!" The sound of Ventius' voice made Lulu automatically roll out of bed, her form walking almost zombie-like down the steps to meet him. She barely had enough time to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "Yes, sir?" She murmured before yawning. It wasn't even morning yet— it was around midnight. "Here. I had it specially made for you. It's for tomorrow night, I couldn't wait to give it you."

Ventius unfolded what looked to be a new dress, but it seemed different. It was darker— and it looked to be made of a different material then normal. Leather? Black leather. "F-For me..?" She blushed before reaching out to take it, her big innocent eyes scanning over the dress. It had small pockets and a leather belt around the waist of it. It looked like it was specially made for thieving. "I… I love it, thank you sir." Ventius scoffed and crossed his arms. " I didn't do it for you. It's the only thing that you wont be seen in. Dark enough for night crawlin'. And shut up with the damned stutterin'! It's so annoying."

—

"Alright girly. You ready..?" Ventius stood before Lulu with his arms crossed, his eyes locked on her. "Yes sir." She spoke softly, her mouth curved in a small smile, a soft blush upon her cheeks. She was nervous about this, but it was also something she wanted to do. For Ventius. "Good." He grinned before yanking up the hood of the dress and draping it over her head, tucking her long curls inside. "Aye, you're going to have to cut your hair. Can't have it getting in your way during hits." He nodded before sitting down in a chair. "You remember everything I told you, yeah?" Lulu nodded. "Good girl. Get out of here and hit the house. Remember… Grab everything that looks pretty and shiny." He laughed out.

—

Lulu was crouched outside of the large mansion, her almost glowing eyes locked on the windows of the home. It was nearly midnight, and Ventius said they usually went to bed around that time. After about twenty minutes of staring, the lights finally went out. That was her cue. It was time to move.

She leapt from shadow to shadow, her form moving quicker than a cat could ever. She finally stopped outside of the door, her hands slipping inside of one of her pockets and out came a lock pick. Glancing over her shoulder she confirmed that the guard were nowhere to be seen. That's when she began.

The timid little thief pushed the lock pick inside of the keyhole, her cat-like eyes locking on the small metal pick as she listened carefully. A soft click sounded and she was in. She slid inside of the home and closed the door silently, her form disappearing in the shadows of the home.

Two hours passed and Liueatrice emerged. She even stopped to re-lock the door before making her way back to the old broken down house she had been living in. She carried a sack packed full and bloated over her shoulder, silently slipping into the home though the basement door from outside. She was done, her first hit successful and complete.

Lulu ran up the stairs and walked into the front room, her eyes locking on Ventius still sitting in his chair, reading a small book. "Sir." She murmured, causing Ventius to flinch on surprise and turn to face Lulu. He looked her up and down before spotting the swollen bag over her shoulder. "Oh my Gods~! Look at that!" He giggled like a child before standing up and pulling the sack from her grasp, peeking inside. His jaw dropped. "Look at all of this silver! And what's that?!" He reached in and pulled out a small emerald." I knew they were loaded! You did perfect."

Ventius chuckled before reaching and pulling Lulu close, kissing the top of her head before calling for Vitia. "Sweetheart! Come down here, we've gotta pawn this shit as soon as possible!" He laughed again before running upstairs. "We've got ourselves a little moneymaker~!"

**||It Was Fun While it Lasted, Dove||**

"How old are you now?" Ventius murmured through a stuffed mouth, his eyes locked on a sweetroll he was devouring. Lulu held her own, timidly nibbling at the delicious treat. "I'm seven, sir. I turn eight in Frostfall, remember?" She reminded him before licking the frosting off of the top of the treat. "Oh, right. How many heists have you done since you've been here..? I'm curious." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at the small Imperial. She looked a lot different from before. Her hair was chopped off and messily resting just above her shoulders. She cut it all off after her first hit.

"I've done thirty-three, sir." She mewled before setting her sweetroll down on a plate, her eyes locking on him. "Aah, thirty-three in six months? I think we're doing pretty good." He nodded. "And with me pulling off one big hit every other month, I think that by next year we'll be able to leave this dump and afford a nice big place. How does that sound?" He laughed before taking a sip of ale. "Th… That sounds wonderful, sir." She smiled before picking up the cup of milk beside her and mocking his movements by drinking it like he drunk his ale.

"Good. Good…" He murmured before standing up and patting her on the head. "Do you trust me, dove?" He questioned her seriously, his dark piercing eyes staring right through her. "Of course, sir." She spoke sincerely. "You do huh? I see. Well you shouldn't place your trust in just anyone." Lulu stared up at the man, her head cocking to the side. "I… I wouldn't, sir. Only you." She nodded. He laughed and shook his head. "Don't." He ruffled her hair again before leaving the room.

—

The sound of banging. Something that Lulu remembered from when she was living with the Altmer family. She stared sleepily up at the ceiling of the house, her lids fluttering. It was still dark outside. The timid Imperial sat up and rubbed her eyes, listening closely. The banging stopped. Was it knocking? Why was someone knocking at this time of night? She rubbed her eyes before standing up and approaching the door to her bedroom. She heard arguing. Maybe it was just Ventius and Vitia fighting again.

The sound of multiple feet against the stairs made Lulu flinch, her gaze locking on the ones coming up. It was the guard. The guard?! She gasped and shakily ran into her room, slamming the door and locking it behind herself. "Open the door, Liueatrice!" One of the men spoke loudly against the door, "now or we'll break it down!" Lulu was crying by this point, her chest heaving. How did they know? She left no possible clues for them to know.

"Don't be afraid, we're not here to hurt you— you're not in trouble. We arrested Ventius and his wife. We know that he's been making you steal from the people of Cheydinhal." Her eyes widened. Moments passed before she stepped closer and unlocked the door. The guards walked in, grabbing her by the arm and pulling he along with them. "We're sending you to a home in Bruma." A small whimper sounded from Lulu before she looked up into the man's eyes. "Wh-Where is Ventius..?" Her words were shaky.

"He's on his way to the Imperial Prison. He came clean a few hours ago, he told us that he and his wife have been making you steal. It's not your fault, don't worry about it." He smiled and took her to the front gate, putting her on the first carriage out of The Great City of Cheydinhal. She was crying the entire time, the guards chalked it up to trauma, but in truth it was guilt. She knew she belonged in prison with Ventius. She was just as guilty as he was.

**||Bruma||**

Once again, she was torn away from any comfort she might have felt. Any peace she was able to get. She was left alone… Who knew what was waiting for her in the frozen Nordic city of Bruma? A psychotic Dunmer? A cruel Bosmer..? Even another Imperial..? She was unsure. And terrified. She hated being sent around like this. Sent away from people she began to care about.

"We're here, girl. Bruma." The carriage driver stopped the carriage, her eyes fluttering open. She hadn't realized that she had dozed off after crying so hard about Ventius. It had taken almost a full day to get to Bruma. "Th-Thank you." Lulu murmured before she pushed the door open, jumping out and landing in the snow; almost slipping. She stared at the front gate to Bruma, her entire form trembling uncontrollably. It was a mix between freezing and nerves.

"Liueatrice..?" A soft voice sounded. Lulu looked up at a tall Nord woman, she was beautiful. A slight blush formed on Liueatrice's cheeks before she stepped closer and bowed her head. "Y-Yes miss." The tall woman laughed and reached in to pull her close, hugging her tight. "Hush, sweet child. My name is Iona. But you can call me mama if you'd like. I'm your new mother."

Lulu flinched at the affection. It wasn't a simple pat on the head. It was a true embrace. She could feel the care flowing through the woman. She shakily reached up and wrapped her arms around the Nord woman, her form melting into hers as a loud and pain-filled sob erupted from her form. She couldn't help herself, her emotions were overflowing. She reminded her of her mama.

Was this where Liueatrice could stay..? Where she could grow up normally and be loved? She nuzzled in close, her tiny hands gripping at the woman's dress. Was this home for good..?

**||Sickness||**

"Mama. Good morning." Liueatrice smiled softly as she sat at the dining table. The Nord woman's home was beautiful. Beautiful and warm. There were no splinters, no dust. Everything was perfect. And Iona was so kind to her. She even resembled her actual mama— she had the same kind of hair; just not brown. Her hair was long, blond and curly, her eyes light blue and her skin just as white as hers. She looked like how she pictured Mara would look.

It had been eight months since she moved in with her new mama, but something wasn't right. She was getting sick. She hadn't said anything, but the young Imperial could tell. Sometimes Iona would collapse in the kitchen. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she helped out as much as she could. She would help clean and ask her foster mother to lay down. She didn't want to lose her.

"Good morning my sweet sweet girl. How did you sleep?" Iona smiled lovingly before sipping a cup of tea, sliding a plate of pancakes to Lulu. "There's honey if you'd like." A soft blush formed on Lulu's cheeks before she nodded, thanking her for the food. "Very well, thank you." She answered the question before poking her fork into the warm food, quickly devouring the pancakes. "Mmmm~! So good! Thank you so much!" She mewled happily before giggling. "I'm so glad, you're very welcome."

"How are you feeling this morning, mama..?" She asked, her mouth full of food. Iona smiled gently before laughing at her. "Sweet Liueatrice. Don't talk with your mouth full. And I'm feeling fine. Thank you for asking. Please don't worry about me, that's my job." She reached across the table and wiped a small bit of honey from Lulu's cheek. "Such a sweet girl…"

—

"M… Mama..?!" Liueateice cried out in terror. There was Iona, laying face down on the floor, unmoving. Lulu had been out at a small schoolhouse in the middle of the town, and had returned just moments earlier. She looked to have fallen hours earlier. "Mama no!" She cried out before falling to her knees beside her, shakily pulling her closer before rolling her on her back. Iona was cold and unmoving. No breathing. Nothing. "No..! No please no! Pl-Please!" Lulu screamed out and began to sob, standing up to run out into the streets of Bruma, the sun was just setting over the mountains. "H-Help me please..! HELP ME!" The shaking Liueatrice screamed out in terror. Her eyes wide and overflowing with tears. And then everything went black.

There was only darkness. Cold unforgiving darkness.

When she came to she was laying in the snow far outside of Bruma, her chest heaving. How did she get there..? She felt as if she had been running for an hour. An image of Iona's lifeless face flashed in her mind, making her roll to her side and burst into tears once again. Sobbing. She was finished. She refused to live with anyone else. Everyone died. They all just went away before she had time to truly bond.

She was alone. This time, forever.

**||The Beggar in Blood||**

Shuffling along in the cold snow, Liueatrice stared ahead. It had been two days since she ran away from Bruma. Since… Iona. She had almost made it to Cheydinhal, but that wasn't her true destination. She wanted to go home. Back to Skingrad. She just needed to find some way to get back there. She remembered seeing a sign on the road that pointed to all of the cities in Cyrodiil. She decided to find one and get back.

What month was it..? What day? It was the end of Hearthfire. She remembered that much. Frostfall was coming. She was turning eight years old. A smile formed on her broken chapped lips. Her birthday was an omen. It was a curse. The smile wouldn't go away, and soon she was laughing. Her eyes closed and her head fell back, her mouth agape as she laughed. Her knees buckled and her form collapsed in the snow.

She laughed until she cried, and she cried until she laughed. This continued until she was unable to do either. She laid still, her face blank and emotionless. She could feel warmth. The snow was so cold before… She felt her body being wrapped in a cold, yet soothing embrace. Was this death? Was this how it felt to slowly die..? Alone? Tired..? She gazed at the gray sky, a small smile forming on her lips. She was ready. She wanted to be with her mother again. We papa. Her brothers. She was tired of fighting for nothing. Fighting to be alone.

"Gods! Are you alright?!" The sound of a man snapped her out of her thoughts, the cold returning to her body. She began to shiver uncontrollably. A man clad in rags appeared before her, his eyes wide and brows furrowed in concern. "You poor thing!" He murmured before scooping her up and holding her close. Her eyes fluttered closed. Blackness. She had fallen asleep— or… Was she asleep? No. She was still conscious.

—

"Oh, you're awake." The familiar voice caught the stirring Liueatrice's attention. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I… Wh-Where am I? Who are you?" Lulu mewled before pulling the blanket she was wrapped in around her frail body. The old man smiled and poked at a small fire. "I'm Atticus. I found you laying in the snow, only moments from freezing to death. I brought you here so you could warm up. How are you feeling..? Warm I hope." He chuckled before moving to her side, handing her a small wooden bowl filled with water. "It's warm, I just heated it up for you."

The sick feeling Imperial shakily reached out and took the bowl, slurping the water down eagerly. "Poor thing. How did you end up out here all alone? You're just a baby. Where are your parents?" Lulu wiped her mouth, locking her gaze with his. His eyes were blue and foggy. They reminded her of the Nord priest in Skingrad. "Dead." She spoke dryly, her eyes staring emotionlessly and deeply into the man's eyes. " everyone keeps dying… I'm alone." The man's eyes widened in shock. He obviously wasn't used to hearing things like that from a child's mouth. "You poor thing…" He mumbled before glancing at the fire.

"You can stay here. Until you feel well again, child. You can sleep in the tent and everything. Alright?" He looked back to Lulu, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you…" Lulu shakily spoke before laying back down, crying herself to sleep. She had no dreams. Only darkness and silence. She woke up gasping for air, her chest heaving. She couldn't remember if she had dreamed or not.

She was feeling better, that much was for certain. She timidly sat up and looked around. It was dawn. The fire had gone out it seemed. "Atticus..? Sir?" She murmured before moving from the tent, her hand pushing down into something cold and squishy. She gasped and flinched back, her eyes darting to her hands. It was red? Looking down she saw what looked to be meat. Where could it have come from? She leaned in and poked it softly, her head cocking. It was slippery… And it looked to have weird little tubes in it.

She pushed it away from herself before wiping her hands on her dress, her big golden eyes searching for the poor begg that had taken her in. "H… Hello..?" She called only once more before spotting something on the ground. It was the beggar. His chest was torn open and his entire face torn off. She stared for a long moment before looking down at her hands. They were covered with dry blood. All the way up to her elbows. Her eyes widened in horror.

Sudden images flashed before her eyes, the face of Atticus as she tore him apart. The memories came flooding back. By the time the images stopped she was screaming. She broke into a sprint and took off into the forest. Not too long after doing so the White Gold Tower came into view. The Imperial City was only a little ways off. She ran faster, sobbing. How could she do something so terrible..? She murdered a kind old beggar who did nothing but help her. Nothing but try and keep her alive. And she just ripped his life away from him.

She was… A monster.

**||Ten Years Old, Rain's Hand||**

Liueatrice stood quietly against a tree in the Talos Plaza District, her soft innocent gaze locked on the beautiful blue sky above. She had been living in The Imperial City for two years, and even got a job cleaning up a local pub. She slept in the inn and even had a few friends. The only thing that would seem off is the fact that she had no family. She seemed to be a perfectly normal child. A bit shy, but perfectly normal.

The only thing that wasn't normal, was that she had to kill every other night to keep her sanity. If she didn't, she would lose control and black out. Sometimes for days at a time. She had no clue what happened when she blacked out, but all she did know was that it wasn't her anymore. A girl around her age told her that she growled at her once— even attempted to slap her. Her personality changed drastically and she became a terrible person.

Lulu glanced up in surprise after a guard passed her, smiling kindly at her and nodding his head in greeting to her. She blushed and timidly curtsied, bowing her head before walking off towards the inn. The sun would be gone soon and she wanted to get some sleep. She was deathly tired from killing that morning. This time was different. She felt… As if someone had seen her. Not someone as in a living breathing citizen, but something… Unknown. And that terrified her. She entered the Tiber Septim Hotel, bowing her head in greeting to the owner before heading up the stairs to her cozy little room for sleep.

—

"You sleep soundly… For a murderer." A voice soothingly drifted trough the air, causing Liueatrice's eyes to flutter open. She gazed up at a hooded figure standing in the shadows of her bedroom. She sat up and tilted her head curiously at the shadows. "M-May I ask your name..?" Lulu asked politely before smiling gently. The hooded male stepped from the shadows, eyes wide. "… You're… Liueatrice? Liueatrice Licentius..?" He seemed confused. The shy Imperial blushed and bowed her head in greeting. "Yes. Please forgive me, but why are you in my room..? I promise I have nothing of value." She giggled before smiling gently up at the black robed male. "I… I see. I am Remis Ranador. I come with an offer from the Dark Brotherhood… But. I am confused. How old are you, child?" He asked curiously before sitting down on the edge of her bed, pulling his hood down to expose his face. He was a Dunmer.

"Oh… Th-The… The Dark Brotherhood..?" She murmured nervously before timidly answering his next question, his slanted red eyes locked on her innocent golden pools of light. "I am ten, sir. I turn eleven in Frostfall." She smiled softly. "I… See." Remis reached up and rubbed his pointed chin. "… The Night Mother must see something special in you." He shook his head before standing back up. "Would you like to hear our offer, child..?" He continued, gaining a polite nod from the small Imperial. "Very good." He smiled before settling back down on the bed. "Listen closely, child. For this is an offer of a lifetime."

**||The Dark Brotherhood Initiation||**

"I see…" Liueatrice gazed up into Remis' eyes, smiling. "So you would like to recruit me, sir..? I… Will only bring bad luck." She frowned this time. "Everyone I meet dies… I am destined to be alone." She murmured, gaining a smile from the Dark Elf. "Hush now, child. You will only do wonderful things in our family. You will be our youngest sister." He nodded before pulling out a brand new ebony blade from his robe, presenting it to the small girl. "All we need is for you to kill one person. One innocent child of light needs to be sent to Sithis."

"Sithis..? She mewled curiously her interest obvious. "Oh, sweet child. Sithis… He is our dread father. Imagine: a cold night, so cold that every breath you take is pain. Imagine his cold loving embrace holding you as you drift slowly into death. He is everything and nothing all at once. The mere sound of his name slipping from your lips is a feeling of euphoria. I… One cannot perfectly describe such a thing. " he smiled. Gazing at Liueatrice as if he were speaking of someone he loved more than himself.

"Oh… Oh my. I see." She blushed as she stared into his eyes, her gaze one of awe. "I wish to be your sister, sir." She spoke sincerely, watching the happy look overcome the Dunmer's features as she bowed her head, gently taking the blade. "Who must die, brother..?" She asked shyly, gazing in adoration at the blade. "A young maiden known as Sister Genevieve. A Breton who worships the eight with her entire being. Someone wants the poor girl dead, and we..? We are too happy to oblige." Remis gazed down at Liueatrice. "I shall come to you once the deed is done, and you will be accepted fully and with open arms. You shall be our sister. And we will love you unconditionally."

—

Sister Genevieve lived near the Temple of the One in the Temple District of The Imperial City. Lucky for Liueatrice, she was just outside of her usual stomping grounds. Lulu decided that she had better get it done as soon as possible— so she left right after Remis departed from her room. She dressed fully in black, her legs clad in black stockings as well. She stepped unseen and unheard until she arrived at the sister's home, her big cat-like eyes locked on the windows of her abode. Darkness. She assumed she was dead sleep. Lulu crouched near the door and pulled a lock pick from behind her ear, shoving the silver pick expertly into the keyhole and popping the lock open. She slid silently inside before closing the door behind her quietly.

Moments after quietly skulking in the shadows, she found her. Sweet lovely Genevieve sleeping soundly in her bed. She stood up normally before stepping in and gazing down at her. She was beautiful. Her soft brunette locks clung gently to her pale flesh, her pink lips slightly parted in gentle breathing. She felt so safe and sound in her home. But sadly, it was far from the truth. The small child Liueateice stepped on and crawled over her on the beg, pulling the virgin blade out of her boot, gazing innocently down at Genevieve.

Lulu leaned in and placed her hand gently over her mouth, causing her to flinch awake and begin to struggle. "Shh… Please forgive me, miss Genevieve. Sithis would like your soul. And I am but a humble servant." The timid Imperial leaned in and shoved the ebony blade into the Breton's ribs, gently pulling her hand from her lips. Genevieve tried to scream, but she couldn't. Not with the blood pooling in her throat from her lungs. Staring softy into the sister's eyes, she watched her life slowly drain from her beautiful emerald optics, softly caressing her cheek.

"Shhh… Shhhhh." Lulu lulled her before leaning in to gently kiss her still warm cheek. Finally, Genevieve was dead, her last gurgling breath fading quietly. Liueatrice moved from atop her victim before pulling the blade from her lungs. "Please sleep well." She purred before wiping the blade carefully over her white sheets. The deed was done, all she needed to do was await Remis' return.

**||Assassin||**

"What a good girl you are, my dear sweet sister." Remis' voice cooed as his hand smoothed over Liueatrice's hair, his crimson eyes locked on his newly awoken family member. "You murdered her so softly, I've never seen it done like that." He chuckled at Lulu's surprised look. "Y-You saw me..?" She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh-hoh-hoh, sweet sister. I couldn't resist. I followed you after you left and watched closely. I couldn't believe such a sweet child could do something like this— but… I was so wrong."

Lulu shyly smiled up at the Dark Elf, her form sitting up before wrapping her arms tightly around him. She had never before felt so welcomed. "Th-Thank you for coming for me, brother. I am honored… I cannot wait to meet my new family." She shakily spoke, on the verge of crying. Remis cooed softly and stroked her hair back, chuckling. "Hush sweet sister. They are just as eager to meet you. Would you accompany me to Skingrad?"


End file.
